The present disclosure relates to container closures including a cork material interlocked with a handle or cap (hereinafter referred to as a cap).
Producers of liquid consumable products, such as wine, liquor and other products, that are sold in bottles or other containers that are traditionally closed and sealed with cork stoppers have long been concerned about the reliability and structural integrity of the cork and cap, particularly along the interface of the two. Traditional models use glue to bond the cork to the cap. However, breakage of the bond remains a significant concern in the industry.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a more reliable bond between the cork and the cap.